


The Gift

by MirandaRoseOfSkywall (lostinmymindforever)



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Slave Khadgar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/MirandaRoseOfSkywall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They watched as the young man was led in, his head bowed towards the ground, his body covered in flimsy wisps of fabric. The chain attached to the young man’s collar glinted in the flickering candle light of the room. All were silent, save for the sounds of their breathing, as the young man was led to the large bed in the middle of the chamber, his handler removing the chain before walking back towards the doorway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

They watched as the young man was led in, his head bowed towards the ground, his body covered in flimsy wisps of fabric. The chain attached to the young man’s collar glinted in the flickering candle light of the room. All were silent, save for the sounds of their breathing, as the young man was led to the large bed in the middle of the chamber, his handler removing the chain before walking back towards the doorway.

“A gift of peace between our people,” the handler spoke, careful with his words as their language was not his own.

Lothar looked down at the boy laying on the bed, and he was a boy, even if he was an adult by their culture’s standards, the young man was so young that Lothar felt a bit guilty at the surge of arousal that ran through him at the sight.

The boy lay still and silent on the bed, his body glistening with some sort of oil that was covering that young, flawless skin. He had his eyes closed, and had a look that was a bit hard to read on his face. It wasn’t a look of fear, nor was it a look of pleasure or anticipation, but at the same time it wasn’t unwelcoming as well.

Lothar watched as Llane made his first steps towards the young man, noticing the obvious bulge in the crotch of his King’s pants. Like Lothar, and Medivh who stood nearby, Llane was dressed only in his trousers, barefoot and shirtless. They had all known what would be happening here.

Llane ran his hands over the young man’s chest, pausing to briefly tug at the bits of metal that had pierced the young man’s nipples. That act caused the boy to gasp in a most pleasant way. “What’s your name?” Llane asked in a seductive whisper, though due to the almost silence of the room both Lothar and Medivh heard the question.

“Khadgar,” the boy answered on another gasp as Llane tugged one of the piercings again.

“Do you know what we are going to do to you?” Llane asked, looking over at Lothar and Medivh, nodding at them to approach.

“Use me as you see fit.”

Medivh smirked as he approached the young man, raising an eyebrow at the mark on the boy’s arm. “Well, well, well, what do we have here,” he said, letting his finger run along the mark that was identical to the one he himself bore.

“A mage? They are always fun to play with,” Lothar said with a grin in Medivh’s direction. He returned his attention to Khadgar, smirking at how the boy arched up into Llane’s touches. He was a needy little thing.

Llane grabbed the edge of the flimsy fabric that covered Khadgar’s body, yanking it off the boy with a ripping sound. He looked first at Lothar and Medivh, who both had hungry expressions on their faces, and then back down at the boy. He smiled at the sight of the ring at the base of Khadgar’s cock, and ran his hand down to wrap around the boy’s already straining member. “You’re going to be good for us, aren’t you, little mage?”

Khadgar nodded at those words, not answering in words of his own. He’d been well trained to avoid speaking unless directed to by his handlers in the time since he had left Dalaran. He opened his mouth a bit, inviting one of them, any of them to use it, to use him for their pleasure.

Medivh walked towards the top of the bed, climbing onto it and kneeling next to the boy’s head. He shoved his pants down to his thighs, revealing his hard cock to the younger mage. He ran a hand through the young mage’s short hair in praise when he felt Khadgar’s tongue begin to lap at his cock. “Good boy,” he crooned, a bliss filled expression on his face.

Lothar and Llane shared a look, and Lothar grinned a little, knowing that Medivh would be punished for taking the boy first without asking Llane what he wanted. But then again, by the absolutely unrepentant look on the elder mage’s face Lothar knew that Medivh knew that and was expecting to be punished for his actions.

Khadgar took Medivh into his mouth, sucking him with practiced skill. He moaned around the hard flesh as he felt one of the other two men, though he wasn’t sure which one, stroking him with an unhurried hand. Khadgar was glad that his handlers had made him wear a cockring, was glad that they had prepared him before bringing him here as a gift. He knew that this place, wherever it was, was his new home, and he wanted to make sure that he would be useful.

Llane continued to stroke Khadgar’s hard cock, watching as Medivh took his pleasure from the boy’s mouth. He reached over with his free hand, grabbing the elder mage’s long hair and pulled him in for a possessive kiss. “Naughty mage,” he said against Medivh’s lips as he began to pull away, swatting hard at Medivh’s ass.

Lothar stood still, watching the sight before him. He finally moved, coming behind Llane and slowly began to pull down his King’s pants. At a nod from Llane Lothar moved until he was in front of the other man, dropping to his knees. He breathed in Llane’s scent, savoring it in a way he hadn’t done in a very long time, before taking the other man’s cock into his mouth.

Llane was torn, between wanting to continue stroking the boy’s beautiful cock, kneading and spanking Medivh’s ass, and fisting his hand into Lothar’s hair to direct his motions on his cock. His decision was made for him when he saw Khadgar’s hand reach down and rest onto Lothar’s head, the young mage guiding Lothar’s movements. Llane smiled, his opinion of their young gift growing.

The moment Medivh felt Llane’s finger breach his ass he came, fingers tightening into Khadgar’s hair, pulling the boy’s face to his groin so roughly that he could feel the boy trying to breathe around the intrusion. He pulled out almost as swiftly, covering Khadgar’s face with the remainder of his come, and slowly moved away from the young man to try and catch his breath.

Llane let go of Khadgar’s cock, and gently pushed Lothar off of him, running a finger over the other man’s cheek in apology. He stripped off his pants, which had been around his knees, kicking them off to the side. “I want you to take him,” he said, looking down at Lothar, a grin on his face.

Lothar didn’t need to be told twice, stripping out of his own pants and climbing onto the bed between the willing boy’s wide spread legs. He could see how hard Khadgar was, painfully hard by the looks of it, and yet the boy didn’t complain in the slightest. He could see that Khadgar was prepared for this, that his hole was stretched and glistening with oil of some kind, and without pause entered the young mage’s body. He felt the bed next to him begin to move, and looked over to see that Llane had Medivh face down onto the bed and was thrusting into him with almost brutal movements.

Khadgar’s eyes closed in pleasure as he felt himself being filled by Lothar’s hard cock. This was what he had needed, this was what he was made for, being filled up by another, being used as an object to slake another person’s desire. He felt hands on his hips, larger, calloused hands, the hands of a warrior, a fighter, holding him in place as he was fucked hard and fast.

Medivh turned his head to face Khadgar, a look of unbridled pleasure on his face as Llane roughly took him. He’d known he’d receive such a treatment for daring to be the first to have Khadgar, he’d expected this, or something similar. He saw the look of pure, unadulterated bliss that covered Khadgar’s face, and knew that look far too well. He’d seen it on Llane’s face, and seen it on his own in mirrors while Lothar had taken him. It was the look of someone being completely and utterly wrecked, and Medivh knew that Khadgar would be ruined for anyone else after this night.

Llane fucked Medivh hard, kissing the side of the Guardian’s neck, sucking a possessive mark onto his skin. He knew he’d been played by the other man, knew that Medivh knew damn well what would happen, but he couldn’t be that upset with him, not really. They’d both gotten what they wanted out of that act of defiance.

Lothar reached up a hand, turning Khadgar’s face towards his own. He kissed the boy, hard, possessive, and shockingly with a feeling that Lothar didn’t want to acknowledge just then. He wanted Khadgar’s complete attention on himself, even if Llane and Medivh were both so close that they touched constantly. He’d be lying to himself if he didn’t wish it was just him and the young mage right now.

Llane briefly glances over at Lothar and Khadgar, and sees the look on Lothar’s face. He knows that look, knows it far too well. He’d seen it before, many years earlier when Lothar had met Cally. And Llane knows, soul deep, that this will be the only time that he will ever have with the young gift. Khadgar is Lothar’s now, in a way that Llane and Medivh could never be. He returns his attention to Medivh, knowing that the older mage sees it as well.

Lothar comes with a shout, filling Khadgar’s body with his seed. He sees the look of rapture on the boy’s face and smiles. He can see the glint of unshed tears on Khadgar’s lashes, and knows that he must be in pain due to how hard he is. Lothar looks over at Medivh and Llane, and with a nod from his King, reached between himself and Khadgar to release the catch on the cockring.

Khadgar comes with a wordless shout, bucking under Lothar’s body, fingers clawing at the sheets beneath him. He briefly blacks out from pleasure, only coming to when he feels a cool, wet cloth being dragged along his tender skin. He looks up and sees one of the men, the only one whose come has not been on or in him this night, the one who had stroked him with such maddeningly rough yet tender strokes that had made him want to weep.

“Medivh has gone to rest, I wore him out. And Lothar is off preparing your room. I am Llane by the way.”

Llane, Khadgar knows that name, and now that he’s heard all three of their names he knows just where he is and who he has been servicing. “Your Highness,” he says softly, head bowing a bit.

“None of that now, little mage. You’ve been through a lot this night, and you need your rest.”

“But you...” Khadgar trails off motioning towards Llane’s body.

The King shushes him with a soft, gentle kiss, and Khadgar allows himself to just feel. If the King of Stormwind wishes it to be this way, who is Khadgar to fight him. Though Khadgar does reach his hand out, letting it touch the King’s almost hard cock. Llane allows the boy to touch him, still running his cloth along Khadgar’s body as the boy strokes him into full hardness. It would be only fair to have the boy, at least one time.

Khadgar feels the bed dip, and smiles as he feels Llane cover him with his body. The King kisses him softly, tenderly, not like the brutal kiss that Khadgar had seen him give Medivh. He moans as he feels Llane’s cock enter his already used body, and yet a part of him feels… disappointed. He understands now, Lothar had claimed his body in a way that no other could duplicate. But still, having this man, the King of Stormwind, slowly, almost tortuously slow, rocking into him makes him giddy with desire. It feels so good, so amazingly right, and Khadgar feels tears coming to his eyes.

Lothar watches from the doorway, his hand slowly stroking himself in time to Llane’s thrusts into Khadgar’s body. This is the Llane Lothar remembers, the gentle lover, the man who goes out of his way to draw things out until his lover is begging for sweet release. Medivh had always wanted things harder, rougher, more intense, and both Llane and Lothar gave him that, but this, this tenderness was how Llane really was. Lothar crossed the room, coming to sit beside them on the bed, watching with fondness as the play of emotions ran over Khadgar’s face.

Llane turned to smile at Lothar, giving him a soft kiss before returning his attention to Khadgar. The boy was breathless, and Llane knew it wouldn’t be long before either of them came. He felt Lothar’s hand running up and down his back, and sighed contently.

Khadgar was the first to come, his eyes flashing briefly with an arcane blue, one of his hands covering his own mouth to prevent himself from casting a spell. As he came down from his orgasm he felt his body being filled once more, and moaned in appreciation at the gift Llane had given him. Finally he felt Lothar’s warm seed splash onto his skin. He sighed a little sadly as Llane pulled out of his body.

“Thank you,” Llane said, before grabbing his pants and leaving the room.

Lothar looked down at Khadgar, taking up the rag Llane had been using and cleaning up the young mage. He smiled at the exhausted looking young man and stood, picking Khadgar up off the bed. He carried him out of the room, not bothering to get either of them dressed, and carried the unresisting mage to his rooms.

It was only as he was drifting off to sleep that Khadgar realized that the collar around his neck was gone and that he was in what was obviously Lothar’s bed. He wondered at those facts, and yet decided there was time to examine them at a later date. He felt himself being pulled against Lothar’s chest and settled in for the first truly restful sleep he had had in a long time.

Llane entered the room next to the one he shared with his wife, looking down at Medivh’s half-awake form. The mage held out his hand and Llane crossed the room, climbing in bed with his lover. If he hadn’t known that at this very moment his wife was in bed with her own lover, Garona, he might feel a bit guilty about coming to Medivh’s room instead of theirs. He’d almost fallen asleep when he heard Medivh’s whispered words.

“We won’t have either of them again.”

Llane just nodded, resting his head against Medivh’s shoulder, “That may be true. But I do think it might be for the best. Lothar did need someone to live for again.”

Medivh didn’t answer to those words, but he knew that they were true.


End file.
